Such methods are already known for example in accordance with WO 96/41864. They are used to force the so-called polymerase chain reaction (PCR) in DNA molecules. For this purpose, a solution containing DNA molecules is fed to the microreaction chamber, it being possible to irradiate the sample (for example with UV light) through a suitable window by means of a radiation source.